In hybrid or electric vehicles, electrical energy stores which can store or provide current or electrical energy with a voltage of several hundred volts are used. Voltages of greater than 60 volts are hazardous to humans. Therefore, there are various safety requirements in accordance with which the mentioned electrical energy stores, such as, for example, the DC link capacitors of a vehicle, can only store a current with a voltage of more than 60 voltages for a short period of time if required and, in the event of a fault, such as, for example, in the event of a defect as a result of the vehicle being involved in an accident, or prior to maintenance work, can be actively discharged as quickly as possible to below 60 volts.